¡Te quiero tal como eres!
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: Tenma recordaba que su amigo de la infancia Taiyou era un enano,, flacucho, lloron enfermiso y en general un bueno para nada blanco del bullying, hoy Taiyou vuelve de vivir en Francia ¿segira siendo el mismo de antes? TaiTen, AmeTen, TaiyouxTenma como lo quieran llamar. AU. Revolución Raimon
1. te quiero tal como eres

Capitulo 1.- ¡Te quiero tal cual eres!

Su nombre era Matsukaze Tenma, tenía 16 años de edad y era una persona bastante normal a decir verdad, era un simple habitante de Okinawa.

Como cualquier chico de su edad iba a la escuela, en su caso, la preparatoria Raimon, no tenia mala notas, un alumno promedio.

Era algo bajo, tenía la piel de un color dorado suave, sus cabellos eran un canela muy bien cuidado y sus ojos, eran dos despampanantes orbes grises, grandes, siempre alegres. Su un físico acorde a su contextura, definitivamente… quizá algo mas agraciado que el resto… (Arto mas agraciado).

En torno a su vida familiar, vivía en la pensión que era propiedad de su prima (Quien era casi como su madre) junto con su hermana mayor. Se preguntaran ¿Qué es de los padres? Ellos vivían actualmente en Francia, por trabajo de su papá, y su mamá insistía que con lo distraído que era su esposo, solo no vivía un día, por lo que viaja junto con él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo la vida era bastante tranquila para él, había una chica de la cual gustaba en la escuela, para él, no había chica más adorable que ella, Sorano Aoi. Sin embargo por más de que habían hablado un par de veces nunca se había atrevido a hablarle realmente en serio.

-Chicos… ¿Se acuerdan de Amemiya Taiyou? –pregunto Aki, mientras servía arroz en los cuencos correspondientes a casa uno, Tenma miro a Aki algo perdido, realmente no muy bien quien diantres era-

-¡Yo me acuerdo! –respondió la chica mayor, la hermosa modelo Chizuru, que además era la hermana mayor de Tenma, tenía 20 años.- No era ese enano flacucho y llorón que siempre andaba como perro detrás de este otro? –Apunto a su hermano menor con aires despectivos, Chizu era simplemente una hermana mayor con una personalidad retorcida-

-¡AHH! Si si ahora que lo dices, lo recuerdo bien… Pero ¿Qué paso con el Aki nee-san?

-Tus padres trabajan para el consorcio de él en Francia ¿lo sabían?

-¡¿en serio?! –a ambos hermanos casi y se les salió el arroz de la boca de pura sorpresa-

-Si… pero Taiyou-kun está mal, estando en Francia se ah transformado en el tipo de persona retraída está encerrado todo el día en su cuarto, quiere volver a toca costa a Japón, pero están su familia haya a cargo de un consorcio… no pueden es muy malo.

-pff ¿Eso era para impresionarse? –Chizu rio un poco, ganándose la mal mirada de Aki y Tenma- Quizás ande llorando porque necesita de su "Tenma-kun" Si te viera ahora menuda decepción que se llevaría! WAjajajajajaja

-¡Chizuru! No es culpa de nadie que Tenma crezca poco…

- pff! Su crecimiento máximo llego en cuarto grado… ¡OH! El esplendor de la pubertad en su máxima expresión!

-One-san… hoy andas mas fastidiosa de lo normal ¿Paso algo en el trabajo?

-Nada en realidad, necesito mi cuota diaria de verte con esa cara de rata fastidiada~

Amor de hermanos… en su máxima expresión.

-¡Chicos! No se desvíen del tema –Aki tocio un poco, antes de seguir hablando- Sus padres me mandaron a preguntar ¿Tienen algún inconveniente en que el viva con nosotros?

-Pobrecito, me va a dar pena ver como se decepcionara de Tenma, pero por mí no hay problema, esa pobre rata retraída pide a mares estar acá, quizá se desenvuelva mejor.

-Siento que… la mayor pena será conocerte –Suspiro Tenma-

-¿Tienes algún problema Tenma? –Aki lo observo con interés-

-¿Yo?... No ninguno… que viva con nosotros.

Para explicar esto de manera más fácil, ellos vivían en una casa aparte de la posada que tenia Aki, en la casa continua, era amplia y hasta había una habitación que tenía como destino "guardar cajas" por no tener ocupante-

-Tenma-kun ¿luego me ayudas a limpiarlo? ¡Oh, es cierto, tengo que llamar a Francia para notificar a Taiyou-kun!

Y si se paso la noche ordenando con Aki y Chizuru, quien protesto cada vez que pudo, para variar.

Por lo general el siempre recibía cumplidos, diciendo que era del tipo de chico adorable, y realmente él no lo creía así, ¿realmente lo era? No podía ser eso cierto. ¡Aunque lo que no tenía ni un tanto de mentira era que lo acosaban! Todas las mañanas de hecho, como hoy, en este sentido el nunca se había atrevido a darse vuelta a encarar a esta persona, por el simple hecho de que si fuera una mujer hasta y lo ayudarían, era lo lógico, pero al ser un chico esto hasta se había ridículo ¿Gritar como nena porque un

Degenerado te está tocando el trasero? ¡Eso realmente no iba a pasar! No le quedaba otra que aguantar aquel abuso.

Hoy era uno de esos días como cualquier otro en el cual día iba en el metro de camino a su escuela, cuando nuevamente aquella persona estaba tocando su trasero como de costumbre, el jadeo sobre su oreja le estaba molestado de sobre manera, mas decidió aguantar como cualquier día, hasta… hasta que aquella mano ajena se posiciono sobre su virilidad, ahí no aguanto más.

-¡PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! –el sobre todas las cosas era un hombre, no podía permitir mas esto. El golpe se escucho seco, haciendo eco esa mañana-

o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-

-Tenma… no creo que haya sido correcto tirarle el diente a ese hombre… -le replico Hikaru, y es que a su criterio, Tenma se había excedido-

-Pero… Si es como Tenma nos dice ¿No era lo más normal aflojarle unos cuantos más? Tenma, debiste pegarle más duro.

Aquel día, el castaño se encontraba comiendo con sus amigos, Hikaru, Kariya y Shinsuke. Y claro ellos como toda la maldita escuela, no tenían otro tema de conversación que no fuera que Tenma había golpeado a un hombre… ¡EL TIPEJO SE HABIA ATREVIDO A TOCARLE SU PENE! Pero según los encargados del metro, fue legítima defensa desmedida, ya quería el que a esos tipejos le acosaran como lo hacían con él, a ver si pensaban lo mismo.

-hummm! Sencillamente creo que exageran… -Claro, no iba a decir que el acoso era diario… eso sería muchísimo más humillante.

Realmente que todo se había vuelto muy molesto.

Hoy volvía a casa, algo lento, hace unos días que con Aki habían limpiado la pieza, según le había dicho el mismo Taiyou, llegaría el fin de semana, por cierto, se escuchaba mucho más grave de lo que podía recordar.

Taiyou era adorable, Tenia el cabello naranja, su piel era tan pura y blanca que uno podía llegar a tener vergüenza de su tono de piel, sus ojos color azules cielo no transmitían otra cosa que paz, pero siempre estaban rojos y humedecidos. Como todos sabrán, en Japón como n cualquier parte del mundo, según regiones tenían distintas formas de hablar, Taiyou había nacido en Tokio, pero se había mudado a Okinawa alrededor del cuarto grado… y ahí todo fue un desastre, ya que le hacían bullying "por su acento de Tokio" y el, que en ese instante era el más alto de la clase, siempre cuidaba de él con esmero, nunca en la vida le habían justado las injusticias, siempre luchaba por lo que encontraba justo, y algo que no era para anda justo, es que molestaran a ese niñito que para colmo, era tan llorón y enfermizo.

El día que Taiyou y su familia se fue a Viena lo recordaba bien, el chico se aferro al torso de Tenma como si no existiera otra cosa, y lloraba a mares porque no quería que lo separaran de su mejor amigo… fue triste, y hasta cuando recién llego a la ciudad Austriaca, no hizo otra cosa que mandarle una carta (genius, existiendo los teléfonos o el internet…hasta él lo pensaba de esa forma) Tenma siempre tenía pereza de responder de esta manera, por lo que eran reducirlas veces en que en verdad enviaba una carta, y así de a poco su contacto desapareció.

Iba caminando llegando a casa, cuando vio a un chico altísimo mirando el pórtico, frunció el seño mientras observaba su espalda, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Oye… ¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunto, aunque aquel particular color de cabello le dio un recuerdo… cuando el chico por fin se dio vuelta, pudo reconocer con exactitud de quien se trataba-

-¿T..Tenma?

-¡Taiyou!

-¡Tenma-kun! –el chico que al parecer le ganaba por bastante, con una voz bastante varonil por lo demás se acerco a el de manera peligrosa, al punto de que Tenma llego a pensar en que lo iba a besar, pero al ver sus lagrimas en los ojos, supo que solo lo estaba observando de cerca, siendo aquel mismo chico pequeñito que solía ser, llorando de manera algo torcida en su hombro- Te eche mucho de menos Tenma-kun..

-Vamos Taiyou~ no llores así… vamos, eso no se ve bien…-el castaño le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al de cabellos naranja, mientras reía algo nervioso-

-¡UUH! No es mi cumpleaños, ¿Por qué hacen Yaoi en público?! –la odiosa voz de Chizuru (para Tenma) resonó alto, poniendo en tensión a ambos chicos-

-Y ahí quedo un lindo y esperado reencuentro arruinado por la boca de una horrible fujoshi…

-¿Chizuru onne-san? ¡Wow..! Ya estas grande~ mucho más bella de lo que recordaba –Taiyou se había limpiado las lagrimas con su mano mientras se separaba de Tenma y partía a saludar a la chica de cabello castaño canela y ojos grises y contentos, como los de Tenma.

-¿Taiyou-kun? Al parecer para ti tampoco el tiempo ha pasado en vano… estas irreconocibles.

-Eres muy amable Onne-san…

-¡¿TAIYOU-KUN?! – Aki había salido corriendo desde adentro de la casa, con el teléfono en mano y realmente agitada, el de cabellos naranjo se rio nervioso, mientras veía como la chica de tono algo verdoso tenía casi ganas de estrangularlo- ¡Tu padres ya te iban a dar como desaparecido! ¡Habla con ellos!

-Lo siento mucho Aki-san. –Tomo el teléfono algo tembloroso- ¿Oka-san?

-¡Taiyou por dios estas vivooo! – Su madre realmente sonaba preocupada, y es que el chiquillo descriteriado había comprado un boleto de avión y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie, es más, solo con lo puesto, esto había dejado a sus padres con los nervios de punta y canas verdes- ¡Chiquillo Tonto como se te ocurre hacerme esto! ¡¿Por qué no avisaste?!

-No quería pasar más tiempo haya, ya llegue a casa de Aki-san, por favor deja de preocuparte ¿Está bien?- Aunque su mamá no estuviera presente, aquella sonrisa conciliadora se había puesto en los ojos del chico, Tenma miro esto con algo de nostalgia, siempre Taiyou había sido del tipo de chico que tenía una sonrisa realmente dulce… aunque ahora ¿no era algo seductora? Su novia seria una chica realmente suertuda, o eso pensó.

-Eres realmente desconsiderado Taiyou, por favor cuídate mucho… ¿Quieres que te enviemos tus cosas? -por fin la madre sonaba más tranquila, sabía que su hijo lo que más deseaba era estar ahí mismo.

-¿Es necesario? Aquí quiero hacer todo desde cero…-las tres personas que lo acompañaban lo miraban algo impresionado ¿desde qué punto era realmente cero?-

-Entiendo, por favor se amable haya. -

La llamada se corto, por lo que con una sonrisa algo nerviosa Taiyou le dio el teléfono por fin a Aki, esta lo miro algo desaprobatoriamente, y es que le había causado una preocupación terrible a sus padres.

-Disculpen el alboroto, no aguantaba la vida en Francia, es todo.

-Realmente me asustaste mucho Taiyou-kun –suspiro Aki ¿Qué más se le podía hacer? El chico ya estaba aquí.

-Bueno bueno~ ¿Te llevo a tu cuarto Taiyou? Debes estar cansado del viaje. –

El de cabellos naranja miro con cierto sonrojo al castaño, era tan amable como lo recordaba, y eso era lo más genial que podía haber.

Entro a la morada junto con el castaño, este se detuvo un instante en la escalera, mirándolo de pie a cabeza.

-Taiyou… ¿En verdad viniste solo con lo puesto?

-Realmente no. –Toco levemente el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras nuevamente y por misterios de la vida (según Tenma) un sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas del mas pálido- Traje conmigo solo el objeto que más quiero, no voy a ninguna parte sin él.

-¡Ya veo! ¿es algo así como un tesoro? –El castaño parecía bastante atento ante esto-

-Exacto, es mi tesoro más preciado. –afirmó, mirando con determinación, mientras Tenma le sonreía y seguían escalera arriba, Tenma paro de pronto y el supo que aquella puerta seria su habitación, cuando Tenma abrió la puerta Taiyou no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de felicidad.- ¡WOOW una habitación tradicional! –Estaba tan contento al punto que llego a agacharse, para tocar el piso- hace siglos que no tocaba una esterilla de tatami!

-Una pregunta ¿Estarás bien con un futon? O preferías una cama? –realmente Tenma estaba preocupado por aquello ¿El chico no estaba acostumbrado a los futones verdad?-

-¿Eso? ¡Naa estaré bien! Ya ni siquiera recuerdo que era dormir en un futon! Realmente quiero usarlo. –Taiyou se veía tan emocionado con el asunto que Tenma llego a sonreír junto con él, Taiyou se dio cuenta que su habitación tenía un balcón, se paro para ir corriendo hasta el, al abrirlo su sonrisa no pudo ensancharse más- ¿La habitación del lado de quién es?

-La mía, Aki onee-san pensó que sería practico que nuestras habitaciones estuvieran unidas, por si necesitabas algo.

-¡Fantástico Tenmaa! –era un hecho, no había chico más feliz que Taiyou en ese momento.

-Nada de eso, debes estar algo decepcionado… antes era alto y te protegía, ¿no es duro que me haya estancado?

-¿Ehh?... ¡Nada de eso Tenma! Tu… tu estas perfecto! En verdad! Me gustas tal como eres

-¿Hmmm? No digas esas cosas, suenas tan cursi –se rio un poco, mientras le golpeaba levemente el hombro- por cierto, desde ahora eres como de la familia, espero te acostumbres a todo con facilidad ¿debió ser muy dura la vida haya, no?

-¿Lo dices por lo del encierro? Supongo que te lo contaron~

-¿te molestaban o algo si?... ya sabes como cuando éramos pequeños y todo eso…-

- ¿tú crees? No era nada de eso… de hecho yo tenía muchos amigos y amigas.

¿Entonces cual era el problema? Porque alguien que se veía tan genial y era tan simpático y risueño se había transformado en alguien retraído y e encerraba en su pieza? Realmente para Tenma no había una explicación lógica para eso.

-A decir verdad Tenma-kun, volví, porque aquí está todo lo que quiero y necesito, realmente no hay otra cosa en el mundo que siquiera más que estar aquí, pudiendo mirar el mismo cielo de la persona que amo.

Ciertamente Tenma estaba impresionado con las palabras de su amigo, realmente era una confesión de un amante muy apasionado, tan solo esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que aquella persona que fuera el amor te Taiyou lo hiciera feliz, eran sus deseos como mejor amigo.

-Bueno, me voy a mi pieza, ya sabes, cualquier cosa, toca mi ventanal ¿Si?

-Guardado… -al parecer el de cabellos naranja se había perdido en el cielo estrellado.

o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-

Al dia siguiente ambo chicos e habían ido a la escuela, como el uniforme de Taiyou ya había sido pagado por sus padres con anterioridad y la prueba de admisión a la misma escuela de Tenma (cosa que habían sugerido los padres del mismo castaño) ya estaba todo resuelto, hoy solo tenía que notificar que entraría antes a estudiar.

De puro llegar y presentarse ya las chicas se habían vuelto locas con Taiyou, no dejaban de observarlo por un segundo, y es que sus cualidades físicas resaltaban a la vista, era alto, de más o menos 1,75cm o más aun, su cuerpo era esbelto, aun cubierto por el uniforme se notaba la figura masculina de la que había sido dotado por la madre naturaleza, sus ojos penetrantes y almendrados ya en forma eran perfectos, más un complemento que jamás se podía olvidar era el azul intenso que poseían, su piel blanca contrastaba tan bien con su cabello naranja, que todo parecía estar hecho con una armonía absoluta, sin duda un maldito adonis.

Tenma de cierta manera había previsto que algo asi pasaría, pero realmente la cosa que mas le molestaba, es que Taiyou había hecho el escándalo de la escuela al saber que ibana a estar juntos, si alguien no lo había visto, con ese casi grito de felicidad cuando le entregaron el papel notificando que serian compañeros de aula había hecho que cada ser en la escuela supiera de el.

-¡Esto es realmente lo mejor!.. ¿no será que estoy ocupando toda la suerte de mi vida en esto?

-Taiyou… no exageres~ no creo que sea eso, en serio. – no podía hacer más que reírse algo nervioso, realmente la felicidad del más alto era desbordante.

-Wooo! Tenma ¿y esta gran zanahoria quién es? –sus tres amigos se habían quedado mirando como el de cabellos castaños llegaba en compañía de "la gran zanahoria" (aporte de Kariya, claro está)-

-No seas mal educado Kariya, es un amigo de la infacia Amemiya Taiyou.

Con el correr de la semana, día que pasaba todos adoraban más aun a Taiyou, ya que no solo era un adonis, si no que era amable, risueño y simpático, no era de esperarse que cada vez que podían un millar de chicas se le declararan, pero por cierta razón todas eran rechazadas, no importa si eran bellas o no, el era amable a la hora de decir que ya había alguien en su corazón.

Una mañana como cualquier otra semana dentro de lo cotidiano que se había transformado todo, una mañana Chizuru se encontraba con Taiyou, se estaban retrasando por la culpa de ella según Tenma.

-Vamos! No nos qued mucho tiempo Taiyou! ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Callate tu, le estoy regalando un perfume de los que me regalaron en la grabación de mi ultimo comercial ¿Qué acaso eres ciego?

-¿un perfume? ¿para Taiyou? Pff eso es de chicas one-san

-eso crees tu, por eso no te comparto mis cosas machito de quinta, vamos Taiyou-kun~ ¿Cuál te gusta más? -taiyou termino tomando la botella que tenía un liquido color azul, mientras le sonreía amablemente a Chizuru-

-Este tiene una esencia excelente, muchísimas gracias Chizuru-san.

El chico por cortesía se aplico un poco de la esencia, antes de guardarla en su bolso irse con Tenma.

Nada había fuera de lo común, caminaron hasta la estación de trenes, tomaron el de las 7:45 am, como era normal casi y se habían ido pegados a la puerta, Tenma de vez en cuando se agarra de la cintura de Taiyou cuando el tren se movía, pero esta ve fue distinto.

-hmm Taiyou… ¿Qué es ese aroma? –Tenma estaba tan concentrado en aquel olor que cerro sus ojos, y se dejo llevar poco el camino que le conducía ese olor- hmm~ de lejos se huele delicioso… pero cerca de tu cuello es perfecto… -si, el menor estaba tan tan TAN! Extasiado con el aroma que Taiyou tenía impregnado que hasta y se colgó de u chaqueta para oler con mas precisión.

Taiyou casi y estaba jadeando, nunca había tenido a Tenma tan cerca por iniciativa propia, que su cuerpo reacciono solo ante esta pequeña insinuación, al punto de sentir un malestar en su entrepierna esto… ¡ESTO ERA REALMENTE VERGONZOSO!

Por su parte el castaño no se había dado cuenta de esto, hasta que sintió algo duro por el nivel de su ombligo, sus mejillas ardieron, mas al saber exactamente que era, cuando el tren paro, Taiyou bajo corriendo hasta el baño publico del metro, Tenma lo siguió corriendo, golpeando la puerta donde había visto que Taiyou había entrado.

-TAIYOU! TAIYOU! ¿Estas bien?! ¿Qué paso!?

-M..me excite. –dijo, mientras tocaba con algo de frustacion su erección- no debiste acercarte tanto Tenma…

-¿Excitarte?! Pero cómo?!

-Tenma.. a decir verdad ¡Te amo! ¡te amo muchísimo! Solo regrese a Japón por que no podía soportar no estar cerca de ti… pero ahora… te acercaste demasiado, no pude contenerme.

-¡¿Qué?! Taiyou cómo es eso!?

-Por favor no preguntes mas ¿Si? En cuanto termine con este problema voy a la escuela, por favor ándate, el próximo tren sale en unos minutos.

-Te espero afuera…

Tenma se había quedado sin palabras ante esto… ¿Taiyou lo amaba?... ¿Se había excitado con solo tenerle cerca?... el día se había vuelto más bizarro de lo que pensó que podría ser.

**Holaaa! Aquí denuevo yo xD con un nuevo fic, aun no avanzo en "mariposita" por que :I tengo un bloqueo con el cap 4, por que escrito, lo tengo hasta el capitulo 6 xDuU espero responder pronto a eso.  
Ayer Sali con mi mejor amiga y entre habla y habla salió este fic, :I la trama es hermosa wn hermosa! La historia esta completa en mi cabeza xD espero no demorarme tampoco en subirla, tendrá en total 14 o 15 capitulos, depende.**

_**Esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga Kuu Heartsbeats, con ella roleamos de Taiyou y Tenma, y hasta le haremos cosplay, por lo que en verdad todos mis feeling de esta pareja los comparto con ella y por lo mismo me gustaría dedicarle esta historia a ella, es la mejoooor 3 te amo amig 3**_****

Sin mas me despido, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aca.

ARRIBA EL TAITEEEEEEEN O EL AMETEN! SKLNJDSLABFSADBFAS 333333

Con amor y cariño MidorikawaxRyuuji 


	2. Imposible

Capitulo 2.- Imposible

Taiyou por fin había podido solucionar el pequeño problema que lo tenía un tanto preocupado, realmente todo había sido un completo desastre, había terminado diciéndole lo que sentía a Tenma… si ahora su amigo no quería hablarle, el lo entendía completamente, en verdad, no todos los días te pasaba algo tan vergonzoso como aquello "Perfecto Taiyou, eres un genio" se repetía en su mente de manera sarcástica una y otra vez, si alguien sabia como cagarla desde la primera semana, ese era el de cabellos naranja.

Cuando salió del baño lo primero que vio fue a Tenma, esperándolo en la banca que daba a la vista al baño ¿Lo había esperado?... eso quería decir que no lo odiaba ¿verdad?

-Tenma… ¿No te dije que te fueras en el tren siguiente? –le pregunto llegando a su lado, mientras le daba un leve golpe con su bolso-

-¡pero que lento! Te dije que te esperaría! ¿Qué clase de persona serie si no lo hiciera?... Tu… acabas de decirme algo muy importante no podía dejarte-

Las mejillas de Taiyou se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo, mientras sus ojos cielo miraban el cabello castaño de su compañero, ¿Cómo debía interpretar aquello?...

- Eres un tonto. –le dijo Tenma, mientras se parada de aquella banca, aun faltaban unos minutos para que pasara el siguiente tren- una pregunta… La persona… de la que hablamos en el balcón, ¿Era yo?

-Si… -a Taiyou parecía algo retraído, pensando en su propio mundo- en verdad, desde que eramos niños que me siento asi…

-¡¿Tanto tiempo?! Oh… en ese caso, no hay mucho remedio. –Tenma hablaba tranquilo, quizá más de lo que ameritaba la situación- a lo que me refiero es, ¿Si has sentido eso desde hace tiempo es realmente puro no? Taiyou, solo puedo decir algo –el metro había llegado, por lo que camino un poco hasta la puerta- depende de ti el seguir enamorado o no… solo puedo decirte que es imposible.

-¡Espera espera! ¿me estas queriendo decir que no te enojas por estar enamorado de ti? – Bueno, esa habia sido su interpretación de las palabras de Tenma, eso no sonaba para nada un desprecio o algo, solo un rechazo amable por lo que era obvio, Taiyou siempre había sabido que Tenma era heterosexual-

-Supongo que sí.

o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-

Ese día había sido abrumador para Taiyou, de todas las maneras posibles, no solo Tenma se había enterado que lo amaba de la manera menos adecuada posible, sino que también había estado esquivándole la mirada todo el día, limitándose a hablar lo mínimo y eso le tenía ciertamente destruido por dentro, con una sonrisa en la cara solo para no asustar a Aki-san o a Chizu-san… solo por eso.

Pero, realmente después de lo sucedido no podía simplemente pasar por alto todo, el no tener las sonrisas o hasta un "tonto" de Tenma le estaba matando por dentro, ¿podía ser posible que lo odiara? Mientras se bañaba esa opción no dejaba de estar latente, y eso realmente le tenía los nervios de punta, necesitaba saber la verdad lo antes posible. Casi y por inercia sus pies le habían llevado hasta el balcón que conectaba su pieza con la de Tenma, y se le quedo mirando por el ventanal, Tenma estaba escribiendo la tarea de ingles o eso supuso, tenía una cara terrible, pero al agudizar un poco mas su oído se dio cuenta que en verdad la ola de suspiros y su cara de debatido se debía a que escuchaba un programa de radio donde recientemente habían hablado sobre la confesión de un amigo de la infancia, que eso resultaba un lindo romance, pudo sentir entonces que aquel peso sobre sus hombros se hacía mucho más grande… entonces… ¿entonces Tenma estaba así de incomodo por su confesión?... su vista se fue directo a sus pantuflas color azul.

Tras un pequeño grito de sus de Tenma, junto con un "Casi me matas de un susto, tonto!" su mirada se levanto levemente, mientras miraba a los ojos grises que lo habían conquistado desde siempre, pero, así mismo este contacto no duro más que unos escasos minutos, ya que nuevamente el castaño había apartado la mirada incomodo.

-Pasa, no creo que quieras quedarte afuera todo el tiempo…-Tenma le había abierto la ventana, mientras tal cual como lo había hecho durante el día, había desviado su mirada, Taiyou estaba preocupado-

- Juro que estaba a punto de llamarte… pero parecías muy ofuscado- se sentó en frente al castaño, el malestar en su estomago cada vez se hacía más grande, así como el ambiente cada vez de ponía más tenso-

-hm… Taiyou… ¿Sabes? Mejor hagamos como que no paso nada… ¿está bien? -la mirada inquisidora color cielo se había hecho saber, Tenma intento sostenerle la mirada, pero se le hacía imposible- ¡¿Vez?! Realmente es incomodo, además, creo que Aki-san y Chizu podrían pensar que algo malo está ocurriendo… ¿Me entiendes?

-Por más que tus razones sean ciertas, no me arrepiento de haberte dicho mis sentimientos, ¿No lo dijiste tú, Tenma?

-¿Eh? –se había perdido algo de la conversación ¿había dicho algo inadecuado?-

-Es decisión mía el estar enamorado de ti o no… realmente no me quiero dar por vencido tan fácilmente. –se notaba que hablaba en serio, Taiyou jamás había sido de los tipos que dijera algo en falso, ni por un segundo- además, es algo triste… me has esquivado todo el santo día… -aquella mirada tan serena ahora mismo se encontraba sombría, su dueño tan solo miraba hacia el tatami con algo de pesadez-

-¿Vez a lo que me refiero? Creo que lo mejor hacer lo que te dije. –Le insistió-

-No me retracto en lo absoluto -

Sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos, peleando en silencio… mas luego de unos segundos Tenma termino suspirando, cruzándose de brazos.

-de acuerdo, entonces actuemos como normalmente lo hacemos ¿Está bien?... odiaría tener que preocupar a Aki one-san o a Chizu.

- Esta bien… -Taiyou en ese instante se paró de la cama de Tenma [Que era donde se encontraba sentado] y dio una pequeña reverencia- buenas noches Tenma... –

-Buenas noches Taiyou.

El contrarío había salido por el gran ventanal, directo por aquel balcón que conectaba ambas piezas, pero a medio camino se detuvo, y miro para atrás, encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos grises.

-Tenma… ¿ahora me odias? –se aventuro a preguntar.

-No seas tonto ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –le pregunto, mientras pensaba solo un poco más en la situación- ¡espera un segundo! ¿Habías venido para saber eso?- Taiyou solamente asintió, mientras entraba a su cuarto-

Durante el siguiente día, que se había vuelto muchoooo menos incomodo que el anterior lo pensó detenidamente, por la situación en la que se encontraban, quizá, si otro chico se le hubiera confesado el habría empezado a odiarlo, pero ¡Estamos hablando de Taiyou! Claramente no podría odiarlo ni aunque quisiera.

Los días avanzaban, y cada vez para Tenma era más irritante el colegio, cada vez que caminaban, se iban llegaban o hasta en la clase de deportes o en el almuerzo! Siempre había una chica que los interrumpía, se llevaba a Taiyou unos segundos para declararse y este mas rechazaba con cortesía, algunas y hasta habían pedido el tino por completo, declarándose hasta y estando él presente, era desagradable… totalmente.

-¿No creen que es extraño? Taiyou-kun siempre las rechaza a todas, sin excepción…

-Ahora que lo dices Kariya-kun, es cierto! Tenma ¿Cuáles son las del tipo de Taiyou? –pregunto Hikaru, Tenma arrugo el seño, no podía decirles simplemente "no sé que tengan mi cara tal vez?" o un "le gusto yo idiota, no creo que persiga fal…" ¡Esperen! Si Taiyou lo amaba… ¿quería decir que era gay, verdad?

-¡Y yo que sé! –Replico algo enojado, mientras miraba de mala gana a su par de amigos-

-¿Viven en la misma casa, no? Acaso no hablan de esas cosas? –Kariya hablaba esto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- por ejemplo, a mi me encantan las senpais!

-¿A Kariya-kun le gustan las mayores? –de la anda Taiyou se había integrado al grupo, sentadosé a un lado de Tenma, se encontraban en receso y Kariya tenía en la mesa una revista donde había un especial de su conductora favorita Jun Jun-

- humm ¿y qué hay de ti Taiyou? ¿Cómo te gustan?

-Siento que más que lo externo, lo que debe importar es el sentimiento hacia la persona, no tengo un tipo en específico.

"Te creo…" era lo único que podía pensar Tenma.

-Oh vamos! ¿En verdad nada de nada? Boobies Taiyou boobies, mas si son grandes-al parecer Kariya se estaba explayando demasiado con el tema.

Ese día de camino a la casa, bueno, mejor dicho durante todo el día Tenma se había preguntado lo mismo ¿será que a Taiyou le gustaran los hombres?... podría ser?

-Tenma… ¿Hay algo que te suceda? –El de cabellos naranja siempre sabia como interpretar las caras del contrario, obviamente estaba actuando algo extraño-

-Hmm es que la conversación de hoy… ¿Taiyou, eres homosexual? –Si, llego y lo dijo como si esto fuera la pregunta más común de todas-

-¿eh? No...

-Hmm lo entiendo, bueno, yo siempre te aceptare tal como eres, más que mal eres mi mejor ami… ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –sí, el chico había estado tan metido en su mundo preparando todo un discurso de aceptación que ni siquiera había procesado la respuesta de su contrario, y realmente no se la esperaba en lo más mínimo-

-realmente me agradan mucho las chicas… -confeso, demasiado sonrojado al parecer de Tenma-

-Entonces… por qué? –se auto apunto, mientras lo miraba incrédulo-

-Tenma es un caso muy particular… -aclaro la garganta, mientras miraba al cielo- Te amo por ser tu… no hay otra explicación.

-espera espera! Eso quiere decir que si conocieras más gente, entre eso una chica que te interese ¿dejaría de gustarte?

A Taiyou no le estaba gustando nada para donde estaba siendo la conversación… en absoluto.

-En teoría si… pero… yo haría lo que fuera por ti.

-A tu lado me va a dar un coma diabético… enserio ¡para de decir esas cosas! –el más bajo tenia las mejillas ardiendo, con una mescla de sentimientos, primero que nada, se sentía casi como una chica sonrojándose por algo tan cursi, luego pensando en esto le daba rabia comportarse como una chica y finalmente el conjunto de estas dos lo hacían ponerse de peor humor.

Durante la cena de esa tarde parecía que toda la tención de los días anteriores se había ido por completo, mas una idea había estado en la cabeza de Tenma desde que había llegado a casa, cuando ya había terminado la cena y ambos subían a sus respectivas habitaciones Taiyou quedo mirando seriamente a Tenma, tras escuchar lo que había dicho-

-eso, creo que podrías aceptar a la próxima chica que se te declare, vamos Taiyou tienes arrastre con ellas ¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad?

-Porque a mí ya me gusta alguien, y por sobre todas las cosas son chicas ¿tienes sentimientos, recuerdas? Hablaste como si fueran un vil objeto. –De hecho, a cada palabra pronunciada parecía que más que hablar, Taiyou lo estaba reprendiendo-

Tenma se había sentido tan mal por esto, que si bien estaba algo arrepentido de lo que había dicho, en una actitud totalmente altruista eh inmadura frunció el seño-

-Bueno ¿sería lo mejor para ti no? –Le espeto, mientras empezaba a caminar hasta su cuarto- creo que es mejor buscar otros caminos que dedicarse a un amor que es imposible.

-¿es… es realmente imposible?

-imposible. –fue su última respuesta, pero Taiyou le había tomado del brazo, Tenma se dio vuelta y lo observo, pero cuando vio a Taiyou con un puchero en sus labios y auto-apuntándose su vista se relajo por completo-

-Pero… ¿no dijiste que me aceptabas hasta si fuera gay?

-¡No es lo mismo, quiero salir con una chica! –le respondió, entonces la cara de Taiyou se había vuelto totalmente sorprendida, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa respuesta-

-Tenma… ¿hay una que te guste? –quizá, esta era la pregunta más dolorosa que había hecho.

-Si… -el castaño había desviado su mirada por completo, y sus mejillas se habían tornado de un carmín único, Taiyou solo suspiro, mientras lo dejaba irse por fin.

-Está bien… buenas noches.

Tenma no entendía por qué, pero el ver la espalda de Taiyou le había dolido un poco.

Un día como cualquier otro en la escuela, Aoi había entrado al salón, lamentablemente este año no habían quedado en el mismo curso con Tenma, es más, era a la única que habían separado del curso, y la chica había entrado para dirigirse directamente hasta su grupo de amigas, que eran Midori y Akane, Tenma solo podía mirarla de manera cuidadosa.

-¿Midori te cambiaste de puesto? –Pregunto la chica de cabellos azulinos y piel de porcelana, la de cabellos naranjos solo golpeo la mesa mientras le sonreía con esa rudeza tan propia de ella-

-¡Si, a todos nos cambiaron! –

Tenma solo podía recordar, que desde que se habían cambiado de clase que en realidad no había podido cruzar palabra con la chica de sus sueños, eso no era muy bueno la verdad, el en verdad quería ser el novio de ella.

Durante la clase Tenma había tenido la cabeza en Marte pensando en Aoi, al parecer la chica no tenía a nadie especial en su vida, eso era ventajoso de cierta manera, mas no le daba la certeza de que ella sintiera algo por él, es más, su mayor miedo era el ser rechazado por ella… si lo consideraba por esa parte, Taiyou era de admirar… realmente más valiente de lo que recordaba, se volteo a ver un momento a Taiyou, este parecía hablar muy atentamente con Midori de algo, se les quedo mirando pensando en que podría ser lo tanto susurraban, hasta que se fijo que Taiyou se había dado cuenta de su mirada, y él en un acto bastante inmaduro, le había sacado la lengua, para luego volver a mirar al profesor que parloteaba sobre la raíz cuadrada y valla a saber dios, realmente no le había tomado atención.

Pero ya entrada la tarde, estaban por la escuela dirigiéndose hasta la salida cuando de la nada Taiyou paro de golpe, tocándose los bolsillos desesperado.

-¿Sucede algo? –

-¡Maldición! Olvide mi pase escolar en mi pupitre! Tenma ve primero a casa si quieres ¿vale?

- te espero aquí, apúrate. –le dijo con simpleza, mientras caminaba hasta su casillero-

-¡espérame 10 segundos!

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¡Oh vamos, entonces 3 minutooos! –ya Taiyou iba escalera arriba corriendo como si no existiera un mañana, Tenma sonrió un poco, realmente era alguien muy agradable.

Por otro lado, ya a media escalera Taiyou bajo la velocidad, ya que se había cansado más de la cuenta en la travesía, pero iba a paso fijo, y caminando por el pasillo, al llegar al marco de su sala se preocupo un poco de que alguien estuviera en su puesto, entro sintiendo enseguida los sollozos de aquella chica de cabellos azules, Taiyou se acerco a ella con algo de preocupación, sacado un pañuelo de la mochila, ella no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que el contrario movió la silla del banco siguiente y se sentó al frente de ella.

-¿te encuentras bien?...

-¿Q…ue haces aquí?... ¿su clase ya no tiene más horas hoy, verdad?... –la chica intentaba lo más posible disimular los pequeños espasmos que tenia de puro llorar, Taiyou le acerco nuevamente el pañuelo mientras intentaba sonreírle-

-veras… este es mi puesto, y sin querer deje mi pase escolar ahí.

-¿tu puesto?... no es el de Midori? -pregunto algo preocupada, cubriendo con las palmas de sus manos su rostro completamente sonrojado de la vergüenza- p-pero si e dijo que este era su puesto…

-¡No te equivocas, descuida! Es que Midori me pidió cambiar de puesto ya que no veía nada del pizarrón, es más, este es el puesto de Midori ahora. –le indico el chico mientras tocaba la silla en la que se encontraba sentado- pero más importante… ¿En verdad, te encuentras bien?... pareces tan triste…

-¿Amemiya Taiyou, verdad?... muchas gracias. –la chica le sonrió, por fin aceptando el pañuelo que Taiyou hace rato le había ya ofrecido, Taiyou también sonrió de vuelta, algo más satisfecho de por ultimo haber distraído a la chica de su actual dolor, o algo así.

Por otro lado, Tenma estaba subiendo las escaleras con algo de pesadez, Taiyou se estaba demorando mucho y aunque sonara tonto el sensor que tenía antes cuando pequeño de "Taiyou está en problemas" se activo, pensó que quizá algunos matones del establecimiento querían pegarle o hasta y una loca maniática lo quería violar, valla a saber dios, solo sabía que Taiyou se estaba demorando más de la cuenta y eso no era normal, mas cuando por fin llego a su sala se quedo congelado con la imagen que sus ojos estaban observando, Taiyou y Aoi hablaban tan amena y cercanamente que llegaba a ser sospechoso, ya que Aoi si por algo era conocida, era el hecho de que no se llevaba muy bien con los chicos, le costaba encontrar un tema de conversación, el mismo lo sabía de primera mano, pero Taiyou ahí haciéndola reír… y ella se veía tan desenvuelta en la conversación… era primera vez desde que conocía a Aoi que la veía tan a gusto en una conversación con alguien del sexo opuesto, un malestar empezó a atacar a Tenma, estaba realmente molesto, pero no hizo más que dar media vuelta y caminar escaleras abajo, con un leve ceño fruncido en sus cejas… esto no era justo…

- Taiyou-kun, realmente debe ser duro ser tan popular ¿no? Muchas chicas de otras clases no hacen otra cosa de cuchichear sobre ti. –Acoto la de ojos mar-

-¿En verdad? Me pregunto por qué será… -dijo con un poco de curiosidad en el asunto, ya que no era mentira que realmente se sentía acosado por las chicas del establecimiento educacional-

-pues, por lo que eh escuchado regresaste del extranjero, eres guapo y simpático… pero tienes algo que irradia confianza, realmente soy muy tímida para hablar con chicos pero contigo puedo hablar como si nada, eres realmente distinto a como pensé que queras!

- ¿En verdad lo crees? Eres muy amab… ¡Rayos es cierto! Aoi-chan ¿me pasas mi pase?...recordé que estaba apurado!

La chica abrió el pupitre el peli naranja, dándole el estuche de las tarjetas y este luego de sonreírle salió corriendo como si nuevamente no hubiera un mañana, pero, al llegar a la resepción Tenma no tenía muy buena cara.

"¡Perfecto Taiyou, metiste la pata de nuevo!" Se repetía una y otra vez…

**Holaaaaa *v* aquí de nuevo subiendo otro cap de esta historia, espero que ahora si tenga unos review mas xDuU y claro que la sigan leyendo, graciassss 3 **

**Con amor y todas esas cosas, MidorikawaxRyuuji **


	3. Rechazado

Capitulo 3.- Rechazo

Desde hacía unas semanas, Taiyou y Aoi se juntaban a conversar todos los recesos, o mejor dicho, cada vez que podían, y eso había causado el inicio de un rumor, que Amemiya Taiyou estaba saliendo con Sorano Aoi, no había otra explicación, ya que todos sabían que Aoi no era muy sociable con los hombres, más extraño aun era que Taiyou, el chico popular que siempre andaba con su mejor amigo ahora pasaba más tiempo con la de cabellos azules, era obvio, pero cada vez que les preguntaban a cada uno sobre el tema respondían que eran simplemente amigos, nadie se tragaba esta respuesta.

-¿De qué hablan muchachos…? Ya eh dicho varias veces que no…

-Vamos Taiyou-kun ¿acaso no somos tus amigos? –Le codeaba Kariya, mientras sus afilados ojos se posaban sobre los color cielo-

- Pero si solo conversamos…

-¿Conversar? Tks… verlos coquetear es molesto. –Termino finalmente Kariya, mientras fijaba su atención a un libro-

-No es eso… -el de cabello naranja termino negando con la cabeza con pesar, por su parte, Tenma estaba más que enojado con la situación.

¿Por qué toda la escuela estaba emparejando a la chica que le gustaba con el chico que estaba detrás de él? Era molesto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Aki-san… me lo pensé bien con eso de tener celular como dijiste la vez pasada… acepto, ¿me acompañarías a comprar un celular? –El chico de cabellos naranja luego de haber dicho esto ingreso una cantidad de arroz pequeña a su boca, masticándolo-

-¿y eso Taiyou-kun? Cuando te ofrecí hasta comprártelo yo no estabas interesado… -la de cabellos en tonos verdosos estaba realmente curiosa del saber el por qué-

-¿No es obvio? Taiyou tiene novia –dijo Chizuru como si nada-

-¿Eso es cierto Taiyou-kun? Awww debe ser una joven hermosa! –Exclamo ilusionada con la idea la chica de cabellos verdes-

-créanme… no tiene nada que ver con eso –pronuncio derrotado ¿hasta en su casa? ¡¿Es  
que acaso a todo el mundo le gustaba atormentarlo?!

¿Qué estaba pasando realmente con Taiyou?... ¿Primero lo pillaba conversando con Aoi y ahora esto…? Tenma miraba con algo de recelo al chico de cabellos naranja, aun le daba rabia el hecho de que al primer chico que Aoi le sonriera era Taiyou y para colmo, después de aquel día se juntaban en todos los recesos… ¿Así no quería que pensaran que tenían algo?

El día siguiente era sábado, Aki había a acompañado a Taiyou por su celular, le habían preguntado si quería ir, no tenía nada que hacer pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir al centro, había optado por quedarse en casa a ver una película.

Horas más tarde Taiyou había llegado mostrando su nueva adquisición.

-¡Mira Tenma!, me compre el mismo modelo que tú! –le mostro el teléfono a Tenma, la única diferencia era el color, el de Tenma era verde y el de Taiyou era celeste-

Entonces, teniendo la oportunidad de tomarlo, el castaño no se reprimió ni un momento en hacerlo, tomando el teléfono y mirando la agenda de contacto, estaba totalmente vacía, ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

-¿D-donde está..? –le pregunto al pelinaranja algo serio-

-¿Tu numero? No lo sé, agrégalo Tenma! –le sugirió con ánimo el contrario, recibiendo su teléfono en la cabeza, cortesía de su amado.

-¿Y eso para qué? Vivimos en la misma casa. –coloco otra de sus papas en la boca, retomando su vista a la televisión, Chizuru que había mirado todo desde hacía rato suspiro pesadamente, tomando el teléfono desde las manos de Taiyou-

-No le hagas caso, anda en sus días la nena ¿Te daré el mío de acuerdo? Tienes suerte, no a cualquier chico le doy mi número.

-Eres muy amable Chizu-nee

Al correr de los días en la semana continua un nuevo rumor andaba en los pasillos "Al parecer Amemiya Taiyou había rechazado a Sorano Aoi" y es que ahora ya no se hablaban en los pasillos, dos dedos de frente señores, Tenma tiraba vapor de la nariz y las orejas por este hecho, ahora pasaban pegados a sus celulares mandándose mensajes.

Pero la gota que rebalso el vaso fue durante el fin de semana.

Aquel día domingo después de almuerzo Taiyou se vistió súper cool [Según Tenma, su teñida consistía en un jeans azul muy oscuro, unos zapatos café claros estilo "Creppers", una polera con un estampado monocromático en blanco y negro de de un mostacho y una chaqueta de vestir color gris] y esto le había parecido extremadamente extraño, por lo que cuando el nombrado había informado con un "Regreso a la tarde" que había salido en esas pintas –mas el perfume adictivo que le había regalado Chizuru, ya saben… el del aroma del "accidente"- Tenma con unas ropas mas sencillas y gorro bien puesto lo siguió, le costó un tanto en el metro por que había tomado otro vagón –solo para no ser descubierto- Habían llegado hasta el centro de Okinawa, realmente al ver más haya una silueta femenina en particular temió lo peor, tan solo se acerco un poco mas par estar totalmente seguro de todos sus miedos, esta era una cita entre Aoi Sorano, la chica que le gustaba el chico que decía estar enamorado de él, Amemiya Taiyou.

Se devolvió a casa frustrado, enojado, sintiéndose profundamente engañado por Taiyou… ¿Engañado? Claramente que lo había engañado ¡No era justo! En ningún sentido, pero esto llegaría hasta aquí! ¿Seguiría dejando que jugara con la linda de Aoi? ¿Un gay era tan cruel? Oh no! No permitiría que llegaran mas haya.

En la tarde tal como lo había dicho Taiyou llego, Aki se encontraba terminando de hacer la cena, cuando al verlo sonrio y se asomo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Taiyou-kun ¿Podrías avisarle a Tenma ya va a estar la cena?

-Descuida Aki-san, yo le aviso. –le aseguro mientras le sonreía-

El chico en cuestión subió las escaleras, llegando rápidamente a la habitación de Tenma, lo que no se esperaba era que el castaño lo esperaba en el umbral de su puerta, sumamente enojado ¡¿Y ahora que había hecho?!

-T-tenma… la cena va a estar lista en breve… -le informo algo temeroso, jamás… JAMAS lo había visto tan enojado en lo que se llama vida.

-Amemiya Taiyou ¿Dónde estabas? ¿eh?!

¿Acaso estaba celoso?... Tenma se estaba comportando como su mamá cuando no sabía dónde estaba su papá.

-S-Salí con un amigo Tenma…

Entonces el fuerte suspiro de Tenma solo le daba un mala augurio.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que estaba enamorado Taiyou? Pues bien… te diré quién es, Sorano Aoi, el "amigo" con el que saliste hoy… -tan solo podía ver la cara de acongojado de Taiyou, pero estaba totalmente mudo, justo ahora cuando mas esperaba que salieran palabras de su boca no salía nada… absolutamente nada, tan solo se inclino, dándole una disculpa muda- ¿tan solo eso vas a decir? ¡No te quiero volver a ver Amemiya Taiyou! –Diciendo eso cerro fuertemente la puerta-

-P-pero la cena Tenma…

-Con tu presencia perderé las ganas de comer, lo hare después de ustedes.-

Realmente para Taiyou ese fue un día oscuro, muy oscuro.

Tenma se paso la noche completa enojándose solo, ahogándose en sus preocupaciones, pensaba cortar eso, haría algo pronto, antes de seguir mirando como idiota como todo pasaba.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto más rápido de lo habitual, y hasta comió mas rápido de lo habitual, con el único motivo de no tener que cruzarse con Taiyou, estaba saliendo de la casa de hecho.

-Tenma! Espera a Taiyou-kun por favor! –le grito aquí desde la puerta de la casa, pero el jovencito tan solo la había ignorado.

-¿tu señora se te enojo? Vamos Taiyou go! Go! Tu puedes recuperarlo –le animo Chizuru, sabiendo perfectamente que lo estaba molestando, o molestando a Tenma por su actitud-

Por otro lado, Tenma en eso de quince minutos había llegado a la escuela, busco rápidamente a Aoi en su salón, pidiéndole hablar en otro lugar, Aoi pensó que todo esto tenía que ver con Taiyou por lo que acepto inmediatamente.

-Aoi… espero no molestarte…

-Descuida Tenma –la chica le hablo suave- ¿De qué quería hablar?

-Aoi… tú me gustas. –Lo dijo de manera clara, mirándole directamente a los ojos, la chica se había sonrojado totalmente, mirando hacia el piso- ¿Te... gusta alguien a ti? –se aventuro a cuestionar-

-E-es algo muy reciente –aclaro- pero si estoy saliendo con alguien… lo siento Tenma.

En la mente del castaño el nombre de Taiyou rebotaba, iba a decir algo, cuando las palabras de la contraria se impusieron.

-Es por eso que Taiyou-kun estaba siendo mi consejero… lo siento si te quite tu amigo Tenma –la chica lo miro a los ojos, algo avergonzada por el hecho-

-¿C-consejero?! -¿era una broma verdad?-

-Si! Pero fue ahí cuando iniciaron los rumores ¿No fue eso malo? El pobrecito llego a comprarse un celular para que habláramos… es un buen amigo, pero me siento tan culpable por eso –le dijo, Tenma se sorprendió, nunca la había visto hablando tanto con otra persona que no fueran sus amigas o Taiyou-

-¿P-pero por qué Taiyou? ¿No podías hablar esas cosas con Midori o Akane?

-Tenma… -la chica le susurro- ¿Tu sabes de quien está enamorado Taiyou?

-¡Si! –Respondió de manera mecánica, sin entender para donde iba el asunto-

-Pues… Yo soy como Taiyou… -le confió, Tenma no podía caer en su sorpresa… ¿Aoi era lesbiana?-

El día se había pasado tan distante, había preferido estar solo, entendiendo todo de manera correcta, hasta y después de clase se había quedado en la biblioteca leyendo un manga o algo que lo relajarse un poco, de cierta manera estaba impactado, no todos los días te enteras que la chica de la cual has estado enamorado tanto tiempo es lesbiana, denle un poco de crédito!. Finalmente a eso de las 6 de la tarde pensó que ya estaba bien de meditarlo, y partió a casa, llegando a la estación de su casa perdido aun en su situación, pero todo había cambiado cuando subió las escaleras y encontró a Taiyou sentado en la jardinera del local que daba la vista directo a las escaleras aledañas al metro, tan solo lo miro, y siguió su camino, pero Taiyou tan atento lo empezó a seguir.

-Tenma… Tenma…!

El pobre chico de cabellos naranja tan solo se cayó cuando Tenma le miro pausado, quizá ese no era el ambiente en el cual quería conversar, pero ya cerca de casa, sin tanta gente cerca fue cuando Tenma hablo.

-Hace… ¿Hace cuanto que sabes eso…?

-¿Qué Aoi-chan es lesbiana? … el mismo día que perdí el pase, no sé cómo decirlo pero cuando subí y la encontré llorando ella me termino contando todo, debió ser algo así como sexto sentido femenino… ¿no crees?

-Pero… ¿No tiene a Midori o a Akane para contarles sus penas…?

- Aoi-chan estaba enamorada de Midori-san, por eso no podía hablar del tema con ella, como bien sabes tú, Midori-san y Nishiki-kun por más que discutan todo el día son pareja y se aman así… por lo mismo al final Aoi-chan se rindió y ese día de manera simbólica le estaba dando fin a todo eso.

- ¿Y por qué saliste con ella el domingo? –esa duda la había tenido toda la noche de hecho, tan solo quería alivianar la carga.

-Por un chat ella conoció una persona, la pobre estaba un poco nerviosa de ir sola por que la acompañe hasta que su cita real llego y obviamente, estuviera seguro de que iba a estar bien -

-¿otra chica? -

-Si, es una universitaria que se veía bastante confiable, es simpática- le afirmo mientras le sonreía-  
-Pero si tu sabias todo eso… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada…?

-Este es el secreto de Aoi-chan, por lo mismo no te deje ver los mensajes, Tenma te amo pero te hubiera expuesto la privacidad de otra persona –pauso un segundo- además… después de lo que dijiste, que estabas enamorado de Aoi-chan, no quise romper tu corazón…

Tenma tan solo se sentía mala persona, mal amigo, hasta ahora Taiyou lo había hecho todo bien y él en cambio, le echaba toda la culpa al pobre…

Tan solo pocos pasos separaban a los chicos de su casa, en la puerta estaba Aki barriendo la entrada.

-¿Oh, si no es el pequeño gruñón quien viene aquí? –Le sonrió a su primo- espero que hay vengas más despejado Tenma, la cena sin ti no es lo mismo –la chica le revolvió los cabellos al castaño, que venía bastante apenado- a cena esta casi lista, por favor vallan a dejar sus cosas a la pieza y bajen.

-¿Ya está puesta la mesa Aki-san? –Pregunto el más alto presente-

-Lo iba a hacer ahora Taiyou-kun -

-Descuida, lo haremos nosotros, la cena debe estar deliciosa!

-Que tierno eres Taiyou-kun! –la dueña estaba totalmente sonrojada ante tales elogios, ambos jóvenes pasaron a la casa.

Después de la cena, Taiyou estaba mirando el cielo desde el balcón cuando su celular empezó a sonar, fue por el mirando desde la pantalla exterior, era un mensaje de texto de Tenma, algo poco usual, abrió su teléfono, encontrándose se frente con el icono de la carta en la gran pantalla, al abrirlo algo en su pecho se contrajo al leer aquellas palabras

"Eh sido un verdadero tonto contigo Taiyou, por favor perdóname"

En la otra habitación Tenma estaba recostado en su cama, cuando el celular junto a su pie empezó a vibrar, lo tomo rápidamente abriéndolo.

-Si que es rápido tecleando… -entonces leyó-

"Te quiero tal como eres, Tenma, hasta ese lado tuyo me fascina"

-No puede ser... tan… Tonto… ta-an cursi…

Lo increíble de esta situación no era exactamente que hubiera insultado tanto a su amigo, sino más bien, el hecho de que Matsukaze Tenma, estaba llorando realmente feliz de que de cierta manera su mejor amigo lo haya perdonado luego de ser un verdadero fantoche.

**Hola :'D Aquí otra vez reportándome, ahora con esta historia uwu como que ahora que me sacaron internet [¿?] me esta resultando eso de escribir de nuevo [¿?] asi que ya tendre para la próxima semana un capitulo mas de A Wish full filling cat :'D espero que lo lean, y que lean mis próximas historias que subiré, aunque son de Hetalido c : OOOOHHHH SI! :D a la que este leyendo esto y le gusta la serie por favor su apoyo ; v ; 3 las amare mas [¿]**

Sin mas mucho amor y demases 1313 [¿?] MidorikawaxRyuuji


End file.
